


Christmas Miracle

by marblestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblestuff/pseuds/marblestuff
Summary: All Lance wants for Christmas this year is a significant other.And it'd take a Christmas miracle for that to happen.





	1. Chapter 1: Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. I caved in and started writing another fic. This one's Christmas so the goal is to get it written out before the season is over.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Lance stepped outside and nearly fell into a snowbank.

"Y'know, on second thought," he said, zipping his jacket up more, "is it too late to go back to bed and skip class?"

His friend Hunk who was following behind shook his head. "Sorry man. We're out of the dorm now."

The two were on their way to class, where they would both have to pick someone for Secret Santa. which Lance had been dreading ever since the professor announced it. He didn't want to have to buy a gift for some random classmate. He was already bad enough with gifts for his friends. 

Lance sighed, blowing a puff of steam into the cold air. "I'm so not looking forward to this whole Secret Santa thing."

"I know. You've only said that like, 100 times since we were told about it" Hunk replied, obviously distracted with something on his phone. 

Lance was quiet for the rest of the walk there. It was too early to argue, anyways.

-

"Wow, we're actually on time today." Lance said, walking into the classroom.

"You're on time." Hunk corrected him. "I'd be on time every day if I wasn't waiting for you."

"Whatever, you get the point." Lance made his way to his seat, scanning the room. Who would be the least inconvenient person to have as a Secret Santa? 

After looking around the room for a moment, he realized he didn't even know the names of half his classmates. He knew Hunk, obviously. The only others he recognized were Allura, who'd he'd been hopelessly chasing after since he began college here, and Shiro, a nice kid who always hung around a kid who looked tiny in comparison to him. Shiro had helped him find classes when he first started here - he seemed nice enough, although he didn't seem like he'd be easy to buy for. And he didn't know what to get a girl - he'd never had a girlfriend for more than a month at a time which showed he obviously wasn't good at keeping them, although he tried. 

At this point, Lance was partly hoping he'd just get Hunk. Even though it was boring, Hunk had been his best friend for years and he knew exactly what to get him. It'd be easy, fast, and he knew Hunk would like the gift. But Lance didn't get to choose, so all he could do was hope he would get lucky.

When it was time to pick names, Lance was feeling a little more confident. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Whoever he gets receives the worsts gift ever from him, throws it out, and moves on? Doesn't sound too bad. So, when Lance is called to come pick a name out of the hat, he gladly accepts. Besides, the whole secret santa thing sounds like it could even be a little fun, and he's not getting out of it anytime soon, so he might as well be happy about it.

He reached in, grabbed a name, and returned to his seat, waiting until he sat down to unfold the paper. Written on it was the name 'Keith Kogane', a name he couldn't pair with a face. 

Okay, THIS is the worst that could happen.

He just got this kid for secret santa and not only does he know nothing about him, he couldn't even pick the kid out of a crowd. And it's not like he could go around asking people if they're Keith, because then the real Keith and EVERYONE would know that he has Keith for secret santa.

Of course. Leave it up to Lance to make Secret Santa a disaster before it's even started. 

Lance made his way across the room to Hunk, hoping he could find some sort of comfort in his buddy.

"Heyyyyy." Lance said.

"Alright. I know what you want from me. I'm not telling you who I got." Hunk said.

Lance frowned. "Thanks. Anyways, you think you could tell me who this is? Because i've got no idea." He showed Hunk the piece of paper with Keith's name on it. 

Hunk considered the name on the paper for a moment and then made a gesture towards a black haired kid in red - the kid that he'd noticed is always hanging out with Shiro. 

Lance had to stifle a giggle. That kid didn't look like a Keith. He looked almost too cool to be a Keith. He looked more like a Hunter or something like that. 

"Thanks buddy." Lance smiled. "Guess I better go befriend this kid seeing as we don't know each other at all." And with that, Lance left Hunk and dashed across the room to go talk to Keith.

-

"Hi, I'm Lance." Lance shoved his hand out towards the black haired boy.

The boy took it and shook it respectfully. "Keith."

"Sorry for the abrupt introduction - I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I just realized we'd never met before and thought I'd come over and say hi."

"Cool." 

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as neither of them knew what to say. Lance racked his brain for possible topics to speak about.

"So how about the secret santa? Looking forward to it?" Lance asked.

Keith shrugged.

'Great, guess he's not the talkative type then.' Lance thought.

This was going to be a lot harder than Lance initially anticipated.


	2. 20 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a crappy sort of filler chapter because i'm terrible at writing people becoming friends. Like I said, this is kinda a practice fic, nothing too special, but hopefully i'll have a more exciting chapter tomorrow. But for now, enjoy!

"What am I gonna do?" Lance flopped backwards onto his bed, his best friend standing in the doorway of his room.

Hunk shrugged. "Maybe try to text Shiro and get the kid's phone number or something?"

Lance sat up. That's right, Shiro had given him his phone number and told him to text him if he ever needed anything. Lance had completely forgotten. He took his phone out of his pocket and began to scroll his endless list of contacts for Shiro's name. Finding and clicking on it, he typed out a simple message:

 

**Hey, this is Lance. You gave me your phone number a year or so back when I first started here in case I needed help with anything. I need to ask you a favor, if that's okay.**

 

To Lance's surprise, Shiro got back to him almost right away with a message just as polite as his own.

_Hi, Lance! What can I do for you?_

He realized he didn't know exactly how to word this. How could you ask someone for his friend's phone number without it being creepy? Lance thought about his reply for a long time before finally pressing send.

 

**I got your friend Keith as my Secret Santa partner, and i've realized I don't know anything about him. Do you by any chance have his phone number so I** **could get ahold of him and maybe get to know him a bit?**

 

After a few minutes, Shiro responded with Keith's number and Lance quickly typed it in.

**Hey, this is Lance from class this morning. I got your number from Shiro.**

 

He hit send before he even realized how vague it was.

 

Uh, hello. Is there any particular reason why?

 

Crap. Of course he was going to ask questions like this.

 

 **No** **reason. I'm just trying to get out of my bubble, you know? Make more friends. Shiro thinks you're cool, and he's awesome, so...yeah.**

 

Oh. Uh...okay.

 

Lance realized that he had to think of a way to break the ice. He wouldn't get anywhere with conversation like this. 

 

**Wanna play 20 questions?**

 

Lance grabs his Nintendo Switch and starts playing Mario Kart. Keith was not his first priority at the moment. 

5 minutes pass.

Lance checks his phone before starting the next game. No answer.

10 minutes pass. Still no answer.

15 minutes pass. Lance puts down the game and picks up his phone. What, did this dude fall off the Earth in the 2 minutes it took him to reply back? He's about to text Keith back to make sure he didn't die or something but doesn't even have enough time to unlock his phone before he gets a reply.

 

Are you hitting on me?

 

They've barely known each other for a day and this kid's already getting the wrong idea. 

 

**No, I just figured it would be a good way to get to know each other. So, are you up for it or what?**

 

It takes him a few minutes to reply, but definitely less time than before.

 

Sure, as long as you start.

 

-

 

**Favorite color?**

 

Red. Favorite food?

 

**Pizza. I practically live off of that stuff. Got any siblings?**

 

Nope. But I grew up with Shiro, so he's practically my brother. 

 

This went on for a few hours, amounting to way more than just 20 questions, but Lance was having way too much fun getting to know Keith to let him know that. 

 

Alright, I have to go now. Gotta get to bed, you know how it is.

 

**Dude, it's only 10pm and tomorrow's Saturday. You go to bed this early on the weekends?**

 

Well, yeah. Don't do much but hang with Shiro anyways.

 

**Ah, I see. Well, goodnight. Talk to you tomorrow?**

 

See ya. 

 

Lance put his phone on the charger and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

His mind strayed and he started to think about Keith. He'd almost completely forgotten about the whole secret santa thing because they'd hit it off so well that it threw him off track.

Lance couldn't help but wonder where things would go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been wanting to write all day but i finally sit down and write and it crashes and burns. bwaha thank you all for reading! if you want you can find me on pretty much every social media site under @marblestuff . ill see yall tomorrow with a new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! I'm going to try and write a chapter each day for this story for practice and also in hopes it will all be finished before christmas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
